


Some Dude Eats Fire and Barry Cries About It

by i_are_c00l



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, blupjeans, i mean i guess there’s some original characters in here??, idk if they count though?, theyre literally made up for this and are in it for two seconds so.., you decide lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_are_c00l/pseuds/i_are_c00l
Summary: barry’s in his corporeal form and finds a small town ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Barry had been walking for two days now. It felt like it was never going to end. Why was he in a cave in the middle of nowhere? He barely knew who he was or what he was, probably due to a wild night last night. He’d remember later, now, he just had to find people.





	Some Dude Eats Fire and Barry Cries About It

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this was based off of some dialogue my brain came up with at like midnight.  
> this is super cliche and i’m not sure if i’m actually happy with it tbh  
> but here uwu

Barry had been walking for two days now. It felt like it was never going to end. Why was he in a cave in the middle of nowhere? He barely knew who he was or what he was, probably due to a wild night last night. He’d remember later, now, he just had to find people.

 

After a couple minutes of just walking and thinking, Barry noticed a town. It was somewhat small, as he could see basically all of it from the small hill he was standing on. He picked up his pace, speed walking, borderline running, towards the town.

 

As soon as he got there, he went to a bar. Easy to find people to talk to there.

 

He walked into the bar, accidentally swinging the door open a bit too much, making it hit the wall. Great. Now he made an entrance.

 

He ignored his burning face and all the eyes on him and made a beeline to an empty seat. He sat down and the bartender walked over almost immediately.

 

“What can I -“ He started, but Barry quickly interrupted him

“Who am I? Do you know me?” He asked, leaning forward on the bar and maybe being a bit too intense about it.

“Woah there pal, watch yourself. Listen, I only know people from this town. And you ain’t from this place.” The man took a small step back.

“I know - I thought you’d - someone’s bound to know, right?” He slumped back down into his squeaky stool, his eyes darting nervously around the small bar. lots of older people. No one he recognized. Did he even know anybody?

The barkeep gave a small hearty chuckle “Unlikely. I doubt anyone’s actually left this town. Not very common ‘round here”

Barry sighed, his brain quickly switching back to deep thought.

“Anyway,” He took a glass, filled it up with something, and gave it to Barry “why’re you ‘ere? middle of nowhere. You an adventurer? Lookin for somewhere you can make some money?” He peered over the bar to look at Barry’s outfit, which looked nothing like an adventurer’s outfit, mind you.

“No - well - yes. sort of?” Barry looked back at the man “I know I’m looking for something. Or someone. I’m not sure yet. The coin didn’t say much” He told him, making sure the last bit was more to himself than anything.

The man chuckled again “Let me guess - you’re looking for love?” He half-joked

“No - uh, yes?” Barry smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck “I feel like it is, but again I’m not sure.” he picked up his drink, looked at it for a second, and then took a small sip. It hit him fast. That shit was strong. After a minute, he took another drink, this one a bit bigger than the last. The bartender seemed amused by this.

 

The two talked for a bit longer, watching people come in and go out. The bartender talking to them as well, but always going back to barry. Maybe it was because barry just wasn’t leaving. Or maybe it was because he found his story the most interesting. How could a man not even remember who he was?

 

When Barry finally left, it was because the bar was closing, it was getting late and the bartender was getting tired, he seemed to be the only employee there, anyway.  
He walked around town for a bit, not really intending on leaving quite yet, but also not really having a destination in mind.

 

Suddenly, he saw a bright light flash in the middle of the darkness. Was that - fire? Why? Barry decided to investigate. He followed where the flash came from. It lead him to what seemed to be the middle of town. There were a couple performers doing some tricks. The one that stood out to him most was a ‘fire-eater’

This person ate fire. How was that even possible??  
Barry watched in amazement  
this person lit a torch, leaned back, and  
boom. Ate the fire. Down the hatch. Crunch. He watched this a couple times when all of sudden -  
water. He looked around. No. It wasn’t raining. Then an old orc woman came up to him  
“Sir, are you alright?” She said, care in her voice. She lightly put a hand on his shoulder.

“What? Of course I’m -“ Barry stopped himself. He felt his face and looked at his hand. water. Was he crying?

“Do you need anything, dear?” She asked him, a small, kind smile on her face

  

•  
•  
•

 

“Hey babe watch this!!” Lup shouted as she stood up suddenly and ran in front of Barry.

“Lup - don’t -“ He protested

“Too late, Barold down the hatch it goes.” she said as she, all in one fluid motion, picked up a stick, lit it on fire, and just ate it. She ate the fucking stick. Fire and all.

Barry scrambled to get up “Are - are you alright?” He asked his girlfriend, who was hunched over, back to him. “Babe - please tell me you’re - “ Lup suddenly flipped back, grinning like an idiot.

“I didn’t die, stop worrying, you big baby. I’d come back anyway.” She walked back to their spot in the grass where they had lay out one of their robes so they could look at the night sky. This planet had a cool one. It was green.

Barry laughed lightly and shrugged, not adding anything. He sat down on the robe and sighed. Lup quickly flopped down beside him.

“Lup?” Barry said after some silence.  
“Hmm?” She looked at him.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too... ya big goofus.” She laughed softly and planted a kiss on his cheek before looking back at the sky and taking his hand in hers.

•  
•  
•

Barry fell to his knees, the old woman quickly crouching near him.  
“I- don’t understand -“ He cut himself off, noticing the crowd growing around him. he looked at the woman.

“It’s alright, hon, everything’s okay. do you want anything? I have some tea back at my house. I could bring you some.” She gave a subtle glare at the crowd, forcing them to back up a bit

“N - yeah. That’d be good.” Barry responded after a somewhat uncomfortable silence. He gave a weak smile, wiping his eyes. He took off his glasses and cleaned them, all the while avoiding eye contact with the people in the crowd. Guess he could never come back here.

**Author's Note:**

> i changed the order of some things towards the end and?? ended up disliking it wow
> 
>  
> 
> characterization was pretty bad yikes sorry boys i’ll get em next time


End file.
